Agape
by annovt
Summary: Yuri hanya ingin tahu. Maka ia bertanya. [[Viktuuri]] / OS.


**Yuri! on Ice** **MAPPA**

 **.**

 **I gain no profit from this fic**

* * *

Malam semakin larut. Tatkala suhu makin menurun sampai mencapai minus, Yuri Katsuki masih tidak bisa tidur. Berguling ke kanan dan kiri mencoba mendapatkan posisi terbaiknya. Gelisah.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menaruh fokus pada hal apapun. Mengingat kejadian yang menurutnya sangat memalukan, saat ia membeli sepasang cincin dan menyematkannya di jari manis pelatihnya. Victor Nikiforov.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang sejak saat itu, hingga sekarang.

Sejak makan malam kecil dengan teman-teman yang akan menjadi rivalnya di Final Grand Prix, hatinya tak bisa tenang. Ada yang menganjal pikirannya, sehingga ia tak bisa berpikir jernih. Victor sudah terlelap sejak tadi ranjang sebelah, tidur dengan posisi memunggungi Yuri.

Yuri berbalik, menatap punggung lebar itu. Ia berkedip, mencoba memastikan apakah hal-hal yang terjadi hingga detik ini hanyalah mimpi. Victor Nikiforov. Idolanya, seseorang yang mampu membuat dirinya mempunyai motivasi untuk mengepakkan sayap di atas landasan es, serta yang membawa namanya sampai ke titik di mana ia berpijak saat ini.

Seseorang yang hanya ingin ia lihat saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Seseorang yang sangat ia kagumi, sekaligus-

"Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau kau terus memelototiku seperti itu, Yuri."

 _Astaga._

"V-Victor?"

Punggung itu berbalik.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat gelisah." Victor tersenyum. Senyum yang selalu dikagumi oleh Yuri.

"Aku..." — _hanya tidak bisa tidur_ , dan mana mungkin Yuri berkata seperti itu. Victor akan langsung tahu bahwa ia berbohong dan akan terus mendesaknya sampai ia mengakatan hal yang sebenarnya. "...sedang memikirkan banyak hal. A-apa aku menganggu tidurmu? Maaf."

"Hmm," gumam Victor. Ia memandang langit-langit apartemen mereka. "hal apa yang kau pikirkan sembari melihatku dengan tatapan lapar? Yuri-ku sudah besar ternyata~"

Salah satu hal yang semakin membuat Yuri tak bisa lepas dari pesona Victor. Godaannya.

"B-b-b-bukan seperti itu! J-jangan salah paham—"

"Tapi tidak masalah, sih. Usiamu sudah 23 tahun. Kau berhak mempunyai fantasimu sendiri dan aku tidak keberatan kok, Yuri. Gunakan aku sepuas—"

"A-a-apa maksudmu!? A-a-aku tidak seperti yang kau k-katakan!"

"Yuri manis sekali~ Aku hanya bercanda, kok. Maafkan pelatihmu ini dengan selera humornya yang payah, ya—"

"Apa semua ucapanmu itu hanya bercanda?"

"Eh...?"

Victor bergeming.

Yuri menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum. "Lupakan. Aku hanya ngelantur, kok. Mungkin aku butuh istirahat. Selamat malam, Vic—"

Tanpa Yuri sadari, Victor sudah berdiri di sana, di samping tempat tidurnya, setengah berlutut, menarik pergelangan tangannya yang akan menyibak selimut.

"S-sejak kapan kau—"

"Kau membangunkanku dari tidurku. Padahal aku sedang bermimpi indah," Victor terlihat kesal. Yuri berkeringat dingin. "Kau kira aku tak menyadari gelagat anehmu? Di perjalanan pulang tadi pandanganmu kosong. Aku harus memanggilmu berkali-kali agar kau menoleh ke arahku. Sekarang ceritakan, kenapa kau gelisah seperti ini? Kau harus lebih tenang, Yuri. Kau harus mampu mengendalikan emosimu. Kau—"

"Aku...tidak mau membicarakannya."

"Kenapa—"

"Karena aku malu!"

Yuri memalingkan pandangannya dari Victor. Mencoba melepaskan genggamannya, tetapi tak punya kekuatan.

"Me-memangnya, sih, yang kau pikirkan? Kau membuatku bingung, Yuri,"

"...au serius?"

"Hah?"

"U-ucapanmu tadi, saat kita m-makan malam. Kau s-serius?"

"E-eh? Ucapan yang mana—"

"AAH! Ma-makanya kubilang lupakan saja!" Yuri menarik tangannya sekuat tenaga, genggaman Victor terlepas, ia menyibak selimutnya hingga ke atas kepala, memunggungi Victor yang masih di dalam posisi berlutut, heran.

Hampir semenit ia bertahan di posisi itu, mencoba menejermahkan dan mencerna semua perkataan Yuri.

 _Ucapanku tadi saat makan malam?_

 _Hmm, ucapanku yang mana?_

 _Aku bilang apa padanya...?_

 _Apa yang kukatakan saat makan malam...?_

 _Ucapanku..._

 _Ah!_

"Yuri..."

Tersentak, Yuri merasakan tremor dari pucuk kepalanya sampai ke mata kaki.

"Aku tahu, apa yang mengganjal pikiranmu," dengan perlahan ia melompat ke tempat tidur Yuri. Menyelinap ke dalam selimut, ia memeluknya dari belakang.

Lagi-lagi. Terkadang Yuri ingin melepas jantungnya yang suka berdetak di luar keinginan, memasukkannya ke dalam toples, dan menghanyutkannya di lautan lepas.

Victor memajukan dirinya, menyibak sedikit selimut Yuri. Ia bisa melihat bulir-bulir keringat yang membuat rambut Yuri berkilauan.

"Hmm, biar kutebak. Kau memirkan ucapanku yang kukatakan tentang aku akan menikahimu setelah Final Grand Prix, kan?" Victor tersenyum. Yuri, di dalam balutan selimut, jantungnya masih di luar kendali.

 _Sial. Sial. Sial. Aku malu sekali! Kenapa Victor tidak pernah merasa malu mengatakan hal-hal yang memalukan?!_

"Bagaimana, ya? Mungkin akan kupikirkan kalau kau memenangkan medali emas—"

 _B-Benarkah?!_

"—tapi sepertinya tidak. Aku tidak tertarik dengan pernikahan."

 _A-apa...?_

 _Ah. Aku terlalu naif berpikiran sejauh itu. Victor adalah idaman semua orang, semua wanita. Tidak mungkin ia mempunyai perasaan semacam itu kepada—_

"Tapi, aku bisa mempertimbangkan hidup bersama denganmu, sampai kau pensiun. Aku tidak akan berhenti menjadi pelatihmu. Bahkan setelah kau berhenti menjadi skater profesional. Aku lebih pantas kau panggil...hm, apa, ya? Mungkin, teman? Teman hidup?"

Yuri tersentak, ia berbalik menghadap Victor. Malu-malu. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Bercanda."

Yuri hampir menangis.

"E-eh?! Serius, kok!" Tersenyum kecil, jari-jari panjang itu menghapus air mata yang hampir terjatuh dari mata Yuri.

"Aku bisa menjadi temanmu. Teman yang menemani tidurmu. Teman yang bisa kau buatkan sarapan setiap pagi. Teman yang bisa kau percayakan untuk menyimpan rahasia sepenting apapun. Teman yang akan terus menemanimu sepanjang waktu. Aku bisa, Yuri."

"...I-itu pertemanan yang tidak normal."

"Oh, jadi kau mau menjadi teman yang kuundang ke pesta pernikahanku dengan pacarku nanti?"

Kali ini Yuri benar-benar menangis.

"B-bercanda, kok!"

"..."

"Apa aku terdengar seperti sedang melamarmu?"

"...Ti-tidak sama sekali." Mencoba kuat, tetapi suaranya pecah, serak. Payah sekali.

"Aku menyayangimu, Yuri."

Dunia Yuri seakan berhenti berputar. Victor memeluknya, erat. Ini bukanlah kali pertama ia dan Victor berpelukan. Rasanya berbeda. Bukan jenis pelukan saat Yuri memenangkan kompetisi, bukan pelukan saat ia bertemu Victor di bandara. Melainkan pelukan penuh kasih sayang yang dalam, seolah tak mampu melepaskan.

"Mungkin tidak pantas bagiku untuk memberimu kata 'cinta', tapi kurasa di mana ada rasa sayang, di situ ada cinta," Victor tersenyum, mengecup kening Yuri. "Apa aku benar atau aku benar?"

Yuri mengangguk dalam pelukannya, "Kau benar," menatap mata biru Victor bersinar. "Aku juga menyayangimu, Victor."

"Aku tahu." Ia membawa tangan Yuri ke hadapan bibirnya. Mencium dalam cincin mereka.

Wajahnya kembali memerah, jantungnya kembali berdetak binal. Yuri seolah kehilangan kemampuan motoriknya. Matanya bahkan enggan berkedip.

"Ah, aku jadi terlihat seperti seseorang yang sudah menikah sekarang. Aku tidak bisa menggoda para wanita lajang di luar sana—j-jangan menangis lagi, Yuri! Aku hanya bercanda!" Ia mengelus rambut Yuri pelan. "Makanya kau harus bertanggung jawab. Kau harus menikahiku. Sekarang juga."

"A-a-a-apa?! T-t-tapi kau bilang—"

"Oh, aku lupa! Kau tidak bisa, ya. Harusnya aku yang menikahimu..."

"Ti-tidak usah, kok! Ja-jadi teman saja sudah cukup bagiku!"

"Kau yakin?" Victor memasang tampang kecewanya. "Aku ingin melamarmu, nih. Kau manis sekali."

"H-hentikan, kau membuatku malu—"

Tertawa kecil, Victor kembali membawa Yuri ke dalam dekapannya.

"Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku. Jadi, sementara kau menungguku, lakukan yang terbaik, _okay_? Saat, medali emas berada di genggamanmu, kau bebas menjadikanku sebagai apapun. Entah teman, entah kekasih, suami juga boleh. Hehe."

Ah, kata-kata motivasi inilah yang selalu berhasil membuat Yuri bangkit.

"...Ya." Jawab Yuri.

Seluruh beban di pundaknya seakan menguap entah kemana. Ia berbaring di atas ranjang empuk, ditemani sang idola. Rasanya lebih nyaman daripada sendirian. Perlahan ia mulai menutup matanya, begitu juga dengan Victor. Terlarut dalam mimpi masing-masing, keduanya tidur saling berpelukan. Tersenyum damai.

Malam itu malam yang dingin. Tetapi Yuri Katsuki merasa hangat di dalam dekapan Victor Nikiforov.

* * *

 **fin.**

* * *

 **a/n :**

halo. jadi saya baru terjun ke fandom Yuri di atas Es:") kalau ooc jangan dimarahin, ya.. saya baru nonton animenya nih. 10episode langsung dimamam. soalnya sibuk.. /halahsok

kenapa judulnya agape? karena cinta mereka tak bersyarat;) /bisaajasih

karena saya sudah lama nggak nulis jadinya kayak gini, kaku, kek seragam baru. intinya salam kenal ya.. mungkin kalau diberi kesempatan, bakalan nyumbang fik-fik lainnya yang diusahakan bisa punya pesan moral. di fik ini gaada, jangan dicari.. bahbye~


End file.
